Mrs. Einstein
Mrs. Einstein is the fourth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall ninety-ninth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Kadic welcomes a new student to its ranks; Laura Gauthier. Blonde and charming, she proves to be a bright student in front of her teacher during first period. While Jeremie's fatigue stops him from completing the equation on the board, Laura takes his place and finishes the difficult equation with vigor. The new student is noticed by the group. Grumpy about his failure, Jeremie sulks while Odd and Ulrich rub it in. It is however Aelita who frowns while Laura reappears and seems to take an interest in Jeremie. While the group talk about the Cortex and a new vehicle which Jeremie had programmed to allow them to not be devirtualised by the multiple topological movements that characterize the Cortex, Laura invites herself into the conversation. As the group say that the jargon refers to a secret video game currently in development by Jeremie, Laura offers her assistance, citing her competence in IT and scientific subjects. The group brushes her off and disappears in the direction of the factory. Virtualization on Lyoko and disembarking in the Skid in the direction of the Cortex. Arriving there, Jeremie reveals his creation; a circular vehicle with four wheels and four seats that can take them across the Cortex, MegaPod. After a little debate about who should drive it, Jeremie cuts in and places Yumi at the controls (because she doesn't asking to), to the disappointment of Odd who wishes he could drive. Although the changes in the territory are completely expected, the Megapod is revealed to be extremely difficult to control and its trajectory calculations aren’t infallible. At Kadic, Laura is persistent. She asks William for information on the “online game being developed by Jeremie’s group.” William understands the situation and realizes that his friends are on Lyoko without him, he tells Laura to forget about it and leaves in the direction of the factory … without realizing that Laura is on his heels. When William arrives in the lab, he is vexed to find that his comrades still don’t trust him. He turns back and goes back to the school. As he leaves the lift, he is unaware that Laura has hidden behind the palettes. She lets him go and investigates the control panel of the lift. On Cortex the situation worsens; after a changing of the terrain the Megapod gets stuck, a tyre stuck in a fissure. X.A.N.A. doesn’t waste time and sends Krabs. Jeremie gets the Lyoko Warriors out of the vehicle to fight, but Yumi is stuck inside, the Megapod is bugged. Odd, Aelita and Ulrich fight the Krabs who are determined to destroy the vehicle. Jeremie begins the debugging while he is interrupted by Laura entering the lab. By listening to Jeremie and observing, Laura quickly understands that Jeremie was working on a quantum computer and that the situation is bad. Giving in, Jeremie accepts the help she is offering in the debugging and gives her instructions for her to work directly on the cables on the wall, out of reach of the terminal. Aelita tries to get away to get into the core but she has to face off against several Krabs. She is devirtualised after being distracted by one of Odd’s jokes. The monsters continue to attack the Megapod. When Aelita discovers Laura in the middle of helping Jeremie, she becomes extremely jealous of the “second Mrs. Einstein”. But faced with the current urgency, she fumes in silence. The situation worsens again; the Megapod falls onto a platform lower down, balancing above the Digital Sea. Odd and Ulrich battle tooth and nail but end up being devirtualised. The combined efforts of Laura and Jeremie bear their fruit: Yumi is devirtualised just as the Megapod falls into the Digital Sea. At the factory, the heroes make their decision about Laura. Jeremie tells the others about how she helped them and proposes a vote to make her a member of the team or not. No longer under pressure from the earlier events and jealous of the attention Jeremie is giving to Laura, Aelita launches a return to the past without consulting the others. Laura shoots her a bitter and resentful look before being enveloped by the white bubble of the return to the past and losing her memory of the day’s events. Back in that morning’s class, Jeremie apologizes to Aelita. She insists on the fact that she “doesn’t feel right about that girl.” She then encourages Jeremie to go up to the board to attempt the equation he’d failed that same morning and take Laura down a notch. While Odd remarks that that’s not very ethical, she says that in this case it’s alright to ignore the morals, because after all, there can only be one Mrs. Einstein. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Madame Einstein. *It is shown that Odd can make his gloves disappear and reappear at will. *A photo of Einstein on a bicycle can be seen in the classroom. *The spectre that was seen in Spectromania makes a cameo appearance in this episode, wearing a pink shirt. *This episode marks the first time where the Megapod falls into the Digital Sea. *First appearance of Laura Gauthier. *First appearance of the Megapod. *The first Warrior to pilot the Megapod is Yumi. *One could make direct connections between what happened to Laura in this episode to what happened to William in The Secret. An outsider (William/Laura) helps the Lyoko Warriors, but when the team takes a vote afterwards to decide whether to accept that outsider into the group or not, one person votes no (Yumi/Aelita) due to not trusting the outsider. Errors *During the virtualization, Yumi's clothes aren't the ones she was wearing before. *Jeremie's keyboard changes in certain scenes. *When the Cortex started to move, and the Megapod was almost falling into the Digital Sea, Odd and Ulrich ran there but a few seconds later they just running back there again. Notes *The Portuguese subtitles for this episode can be found here: Lady Einstein: Portuguese Subtitles. *The Catalan subtitles for this episode can be found here: Lady Einstein: Catalan Subtitles. Gallery ca:Senyora Einstein es:Señora Einstein fr:Madame Einstein gl:Señora Einstein it:Signora Einstein pt:Senhora Einstein ro:Doamna Einstein ru:Мадам Эйнштейн sr:Госпођица Ајнштајн Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Laura Category:Mrs. Einstein